Struggles of a country
by uzuki-chan
Summary: One day Philippines takes time to look at her flag. It brings back horrible memories from Spain to America to Japan but she endured it all to be the country that she is today. ONESHOT


Yo what up? this is dedicated to my country Philippines.

Philippines' human name is Maria Clara de la Cruz

When it's in italics it means it's a flash back

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Republic of the Philippines was quietly watching two men hoist up a flag on a pole. Her flag. She gazed at them pulling the string up so the flag can reach the top. It was late afternoon , so the bright sun was still set on the horizon, waiting for the moon and evening to come. When the two menwere done they wiped their brow, saluted the flag , and headed home.

Maria walked over and looked up at the flag, the soft wind blowing it and her long hair gently. The sun's rays caressed her face. Gazing at it she took in the details of the flag. The royal blue band at the top and the contrasting scarlet red band under it. The white triangle at the side with the sun at the center of it with its eight points. At each point of the triangles points wasaware three stars.

Looking at the sun and the red band,it brought her bad memories;

_It was the late 1800's and she and her fellow siblings who were under the control of Spain were revolting against him._

_Currently now she was in the outskirts of Manila, wearing her military uniform. Her long hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had her trusty bolo in her hand. She was standing off againand her colonizer._

_ "Spain" she glared at the man and gripped her weapon._

_ "Mi Hija" Spain cried out. He was also wearing his military uniform, but from the way his voice sounded he _

_didn't want to fight._

_ "Please stop this at once! It will-"_

_ "No" she shouted " what good ever came out of listening to you?! You were the one that raised me! You were like my father! How could you?! You killed my people and betrayed me! I want you off my land!"_

_ "Please Hija don't do this" Spain pleaded almost crying._

_ But Maira just flared and charged at the man with her bolo raised high_

Maria blinked and shook her head. She didn't want to remember that because at that time she didn't know that worse was yet to come.

_ It was the time when America bought her from Spain. Maria was at firsthappy she was free. Free to be her own country but, that was until she found put what really happened. _

_ "America you bastard?" she yelled while slapping him._

_ The said man staggered back surprised that he was hit and looked at the Asian country._

_ "Maria, what was that for?!" he yelped_

_ She glared at him "Oh you don't know?! I found out about how you bought me!"_

_ America,s eyes widened realizing why she was angry._

_ "You used me like Spain did! I hate you! she yelled and ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. _

Later on she would be in another war to fight for her freedom. Althogh it was short, it was still horrible. It stopped it when America couldn't stand to hurt her anymore and promised to give her independence. But little did she know that she know that another war would start soon.

_Maria was once again in her military uniform withwhee bolo. She was in a field facing off Japan. He was in his black navy uniform and held his katana. _

_ "Japan" she called out to her opponent "Why me?! You knew I wanted no part in this war but, you came and attacked me, why?!"_

_ Japan's face was monotone "Because Maria, my goal is make a perfect world and you are just my key to achieve it. But what would you know?! You wouldn't understand!" he yelled and charged to her swinging his sword._

Maria sighed thinking about that day. She lost that battle and was forced to become Japan's puppet government until America came to save her. She relooked at the her flag once more. The red band reminding her of the horrible things that had happened in the past. She forgave Spain, America, and Japan but she could never forget what happened.

Red.

For many it was the color of love and passion. But to her it red was the color of war. War, it brought nothing but blood and death.

She turned away walking home, noticing it was dark. The moon was out and the stars shined brighty. While walking she softly;

Bayang magliw,

Perlas ng Silanganan

Alab ng puso

Sa dibdib moy buhay...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**i wrote this fanfic because I was inspired by another one called "Red" by A Field of starlight. Go check it out.**

**Anyway there are some historical references here but some aren't accurate. **

**In the first flashback Maria is fighting against her father Spain for her independence. In the second flashback it says that America bought her. Well America did buy Philippines along with some other countries like Cuba, Puerto Rico, Guam, Wake Islands etc. and Philippines feels betrayed because she trusted America and he lied to her but that was to protect her. In the third one, it took place during WW2 when Japan invaded Philippines. Until American forces took it back and in 1946 Philippines was given independence.**

**So to those who don't get it, the Philippines flag is the only flag that changes when it's involved in a war. The colors blue and red are reversed so that the red is at the top indicating that the country is at war. That's why Maria thinks red is the color of war.**

**Oh and on the last linewhereas she is singing, she is singing her national anthem, Lupang Hinirang which translates to "Chosen Land".**

**Fun fact did you know when the Japanese invaded Philippines they also modified the national anthem as well? Wierd huh? **

**Review**


End file.
